Green, Red, Past, Present and Future
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Ron isn't Kim's best friend.. it's somebody else.. A prom is coming up and she is planning on going without a date.. until her best friend turns into her date because of certain confessions.. How will it go? KIGO


_**New story! Kigo all the way baby! i don't own Kim Possible she belongs to Disney as do all the other characters! i hope you like my story!**_

**_Thanks for reading it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Green, Red, Past, Present and Future. **_

It was a sunny day and Kim Possible was smiling brightly as she walked. Her braces were removed so she wanted to show the world her smile. She had them before and it was a drama, the second time wasn't any better. But she was glad that it was over. She was heading towards the house of her best friend, eager to show her renewed smile.

_God at least this time I didn't get stuck while kissing someone. _She thought as she strolled down the street. _I sure learned the first time I got braces but at least I didn't know Bonnie back then. _She rolled her eyes at the thought of Bonnie, laughing at her because of her braces. _Well she won't be laughing anymore_. Kim thought happily.

Her best friend's house came in sight and she started walking a bit faster. She didn't know what it was but she always wanted to be there fast, her palms sweaty and her heart beating faster. She headed for the front door and knocked happily. She waited until she heard movement and a click of the lock. The door opened and she was greeted by her best friend.

"Hey cupcake, what are you doing here?"

"Shego!" Kim squealed happily and she hugged the green skinned girl.

"Nice to see you too." She said as she hugged Kim back.

Kim pulled back and blushed brightly. "Sorry, just happy because of this!" She smiled a big smile and pointed at her teeth.

"Your braces! They're gone that's great!" Shego exclaimed.

"I know and I just had to show it to you!"

"Looking good pumpkin, really good!" Kim's blush got even darker and she looked at the ground.

"Thanks." She replied shy. _God why am I acting like this? Why does she always make me blush like this?!_ She thought. Shego leaned against the door opening and grinned at her.

"So want to come in?"

"Sure." She replied and she followed Shego into her house. They went into the living room and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Shego asked.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Yeah of course, you were the first one who was nice to me."

"At the kindergarten when that boy called you an alien. He was so wrong and because I told him he was the alien he stopped teasing you. Well that and your plasma was already quite impressive."

"I so wanted to fry that boy but I didn't have control over my plasma yet. You were the only one who didn't call me freak or alien but just Shego."

Well is high school an improvement?" Kim asked.

"Not really cause I'm still the freak but I can threaten people better. That and I still have you as best friend." Shego replied.

"You know I almost became friends with that boy who had the large ears."

"You mean Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah him, but he was kinda annoying."

"I know I wanted to fry him as well."

"You shouldn't fry anybody! You could get into jail for that and then I'll have to live without my best friend for who knows how long!" Kim announced and she pouted a bit at the end of her sentence.

"No need to do the puppy pout, I won't fry anyone don't worry." Shego reassured her.

"That's more like it!"

"Did you do the history assignment?" Shego asked.

"Of course, that teacher already hates me enough. I don't want to ruin it even more by not doing my homework." Kim replied.

"Yeah I did it as well." At that Kim looked wide eyed at Shego, her mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You did homework?" Kim asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah I did and it's pretty good!"

"Okaaaaay, that's a new one…. But hey, I have to go, I promised my mom that I'd be on time for dinner. So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kim said as she got up.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Shego replied and she got up as well and led Kim to the front door. Kim turned around to face her and pulled her into another tight hug. Shego gladly returned it and waved Kim goodbye as she walked away.

Shego closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a heavy sigh. _God what a girl, I still have to tell her that I'm bi and that I'm into her. Or at least that I'm bi._ Shego thought as she leaned against the door. She smiled at the thought of Kim but brushed it off. _Still have some homework to do._ She thought and she went up to her room.

Kim was almost home and was still smiling as much as before. Maybe even more seeing as she had paid a visit to Shego. She didn't know why but she was happier then ever. She walked into the house and her mother came up to her at once.

"Let me see that pretty smile!" She said and she grabbed Kim's face. Kim smiled and her mother smiled back in turn.

"Beautiful."

"Thanks mom." Kim replied.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay." Kim said as she went up to her room. Her Kimmunicator beeped when she entered her room and she picked it up.

"What's up Wade?"

"Nothing really Kim, I just wanted to inform you about the prom."

"Prom? What prom?"

"The one on your school, it's Friday."

"Friday?!"

"Yes, I thought you would like to know that."

"Thanks Wade, that means I have 3 days to look for a dress."

"Don't forget a date."

"Yeah that too, thanks Wade!"

"No problem, later!"

"Bye." Kim replied and she sighed as she let herself fall onto her bed. _The prom, I never knew that there was one this year. Well I better start looking for a dress then._ She thought. _I wonder if Shego knows about the prom. _

"Kimmie, dinner is ready!" Her mother yelled.

"Be right there!" She replied. She sighed as she got up and slowly walked to the door. _I hope she's coming too; I really have to find a date._ She thought as she went down the stairs. She walked into the dining room and sat down. Her mother served dinner and she realized that she was quite hungry.

She quickly ate every last bite of food on her plate and asked if she could be excused. Her mother thought it was strange that she finished her dinner so fast, but she was aloud to leave. Kim ran up the stairs and vanished in her room once again. _I have to find a dress! I have to make a list of potential dates! So much to do and so little time! Why didn't I know about this prom?!_ She thought in a slight state of panic. She grabbed the phone and dialled Shego's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shego it's me."

"Oh hey princess, what's up?"

"Did you know about the prom, this Friday?"

"Yeah I did, why do you ask?"

"Cause I didn't know about it!"

"You didn't? So you don't have a dress yet?"

"Exactly!"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Well I have a dress and I could help you find one."

"You want to do that?! That would be so sweet! Thank you!"

"No problem, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds great!"

"Okay, bye Kimmie."

"Bye Shego!" Kim exclaimed happily and the line went dead. Kim put the phone away and plopped down on her bed again. _I'm way too happy, what's wrong with me?! _She thought as she forced herself to stop smiling. _I just hope that the prom will be fun!_ She got up and went into the bathroom, deciding that she wanted to take a shower.

_I wonder what Shego's dress looks like._ She thought as she turned the shower on. _It's probably green, but that colour fits her so well!_ She stepped underneath the shower and started washing her hair. _I bet that dress fits her body perfectly._ And Kim stopped her train of thoughts immediately. Her eyes went wide and she dropped her arms.

"I didn't think that. I didn't thank that at all." She said to herself and she turned the shower off. She stepped in front of the mirror and wiped it clean. She looked at her reflection and slapped herself a bit in the face. _I have to stop thinking like that._ She thought.

"Why am I even thinking like that?" She asked herself out loud. But there wasn't an answer to her question. She shrugged it off, dried herself and walked into her bedroom again. She changed into her sleeping clothes and decided to go to sleep early. The mission she had yesterday still had effect on her and she was still a bit tired.

She hoped that she wouldn't have a mission on the day of the prom. But she couldn't decide that, all she knew was that she was tired. She lowered herself on her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**Shego's house…**_

_The prom is going to be awful. The only reason that I'm going is because of Kim. She'll probably look amazing in her prom dress. _Shego thought as she combed her hair. _God I really have to tell her that I'm bi. But I'll tell her during the prom, that's probably better._ She sighed and put her comb away, she let her fingers slide through her now smooth hair.

_It'll probably change everything between us._ She thought. _But I can't keep it a secret; I have to tell her how I'm feeling. It really sucks to be in high school, all these hormones are making me crazy. _She got up and walked to the bathroom. _Maybe a shower will clear my mind. _

She turned it on and stepped underneath the warm stream of water. She then decided that combing her hair had been a useless activity, but that was too late. She shrugged and grabbed a bottle of lemon scented shampoo. She flipped it open and poured a generous amount into her palm. She tucked the bottle away and started massaging the shampoo into her long, shining black hair.

_She'll probably take a light blue dress__, but that colour fits her. _She thought. _God stop thinking about that!_ She mentally slapped herself and concentrated on washing her hair. She washed all the lemon scented shampoo out of her hair and decided to skip the conditioner. _I'll do that tomorrow._ She thought as she turned the shower off.

She laughed a bit as she stepped out of the shower. _Kimmie is probably stressing like hell about the prom. What should I wear?! How should I do my hair?! Who can I take as date?! This is so the drama. _Shego could almost hear Kim say that and she laughed again.

"This is so the drama, please give me a break." She said as she dried herself with her plasma. She grabbed her hair with one hand and stroked it down, drying her hair as she did so.

"This sure as hell beats the hair dryer." She said to herself as she changed into some sleeping clothes. _Shopping_ _with Kimmie for a dress, hmm that probably means that I get to see her change._ Shego thought as she walked out of the bathroom. This time she gave herself a real slap in the face.

"Shego, stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about her; stop thinking like THAT about her!" She told herself out loud. She sighed and crawled into her bed. _Not that it's any use._ She thought. She shrugged and turned onto her side. She stared at the digital clock on her nightstand. It's large red numbers telling her that it was only 10 o'clock.

_Well__... I have to go to sleep... or else I can't stop thinking about Kimmie._ She thought as she turned onto her other side. She closed her eyes and sighed, she almost forced herself to go to sleep. She didn't mind thinking about Kimmie, but it was getting too much. She told herself that she was almost invading Kim's privacy by thinking so much about her. She had laughed about it when she told herself that, but she realised it was almost true.

Both girls were now asleep and both happy that they were going to see each other tomorrow.

_**Kim's house…**_

It didn't take long for the sun to rise again and Kim always woke up when the sun was almost fully up. She opened her eyes and stretched herself. She moaned as she felt all her muscles and bones pull. She let out a soft yawn and lifted herself out of her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eye. _I have to do something about these slow starts in the morning._ She thought.

She slowly strolled into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. She splashed some cold water into her face knowing that it would wake her. _That's much better._ She thought as she dried her face with a pink towel. She checked the time and saw that it was 11 o'clock. _Well I had enough sleep, that's for sure._ She thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

She was glad that it was some useless day where everybody got free to celebrate it. She didn't even know what there was to celebrate; all she knew was that she didn't have to go to school. That means that she has time to go shopping for a prom dress. _You've got to love useless days like these._ She thought as she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Kimmie, sleep well?" Her mother asked sweetly when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, yeah great." She answered and she sat down at the breakfast table. Her mother smiled at her and gave her a glass filled with juice.

"So got plans for today?" Her mother asked as she sat down at the breakfast table as well.

"Thanks, uh yeah I'm going shopping with Shego. I need a prom dress for this Friday." She answered and she took a sip of her juice.

"A prom? I didn't know there was a prom."

"Neither did I, until yesterday. So now I have to buy a dress quickly, find someone who wants to go with me and ask him."

"Well good luck with that then, do you have enough money?"

"I think I have about... 400 dollars."

"That's not enough." Her mother replied and she grabbed her purse and rummaged through it.

"Here now it should be enough." She said and she handed her daughter some money.

"Mom! I don't need this much! How did you even get this?!"

"Hello, brain surgeon here, I make loads of money." Her mother answered.

"Right... well I'll only take half of it." Kim said and she gave her mother some of the money back.

"Okay, but you better look beautiful in the dress you buy!"

"I will, don't worry."

"Of course you will, you're always beautiful bubble-butt." And her mother smiled at her. Kim looked at her with big eyes and she wished that she could just disappear. A knock was heard on the back door and they both looked at it.

"Come in." Kim announced. The door opened and Shego's head appeared from behind it.

"Good morning." She said as she stepped into the house.

"Why are you here?!" Kim almost shouted.

"Well uh I can leave if I'm not welcome." Shego replied.

"No, come in Shego, would you like something to drink or eat?" Ann asked. Shego smiled and sat down next to Kim.

"No thanks Mrs. Dr. P." She replied. She looked at Kim and saw that she was a red as her hair.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, d-did you hear… anything?" Kim asked and Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Hear anything?"

"Yeah when you were outside."

"Oh, no didn't hear a thing." Shego replied.

"Great."….. "Bubble-butt." Shego whispered and Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Did you just call me…?"

"Nope."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I didn't."

"Then why did you say no."

"Cause I didn't." Shego replied and Kim looked at her with great confusion. She rolled her eyes and shrugged it off.

"It's too early for this." She mumbled.

"Early? Princess, its half past eleven."

"That's what I said, too early." Shego rolled her eyes this time but grinned at the girl. Mrs. Dr. Possible had been watching the whole time and found it very interesting how the two of them reacted when together. _This is something I should do a research about._ She thought.

Kim noticed that her mother was looking at them and blushed. _Why is she looking like that?!_ She asked herself. _**She's probably observing us to find out why we're doing like this.**_ A part of her mind told her.

"Mom, why are you looking like that?" And Shego turned to look at Mrs. Dr. Possible as well.

"Just... thinking... that's all." Came as reply.

"About?"

"Nothing in particular." Her mother replied and she strolled out of the kitchen. _Oh that can't be good._ Kim thought as she watched her mother leave_. She never thinks about 'nothing in particular!_

"Okay, what was that about?" Shego asked, breaking through Kim's thoughts.

"I think... she was observing us because of our behaviour. She wants to find answers to questions that form in her mind when she watches things." Kim replied.

"Riiiiiiight…. So what do you think she found out?"

"I have no idea and I don't think I want to know either." Shego shrugged and waited for Kim to finish drinking her juice.

"Get dressed! I've been sitting here for ages!" Shego announced suddenly. Kim looked at her in fake shock and held her hand against her chest.

"Well if you don't like being here, then why did you come here in the first place?! And by the way you've been here for 10 minutes!" Kim replied.

"10 minutes is way too long and I know that if I don't push you, that you would've stopped at my house around 5 o'clock!" Kim didn't say anything to that. _She's probably right._ She thought and she got up.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed, I'll be right back."

"Yeah you better be, or else I'll come upstairs and kick your butt." Shego announced and Kim walked out of the kitchen. Shego got up and walked into the living room. She sat down next to Mrs. Dr. Possible and waited for Kim to get dressed.

"So, Shego what are you going to do about it?" Ann asked.

"About what?"

"About what?! You mean you haven't even noticed it yet?!"

"Notice what?!"

"God you must be blind or something, I knew it from the moment I saw you two together."

"Knew what? Why together?"

"Shego, honey, there comes a time in a girl's life that she's confused. Confused about what she wants and who she wants. Well I know that Kimmie doesn't know what she wants in life, but I do know who she wants in life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shego asked, not getting the picture.

"Well Shego, Kimmie has a crush on you." Shego's eyes looked like they could pop out of her head.

"Whaaaat?! Why do you think that?" She asked as she tried to keep it cool.

"Well I've seen her around guys she dated and she always has a certain look in her eyes. Especially when she has a crush on them and she has the same look with you. It only looks like it's multiplied by a hundred. So she has a huge crush on you."

Shego stared at Kim's mother in silence for a few moments. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Just think about it and let it sink in."

"Are… you... sure?" Shego asked finally managing to form a sentence.

"Absolutely, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I uh…I…. h-have... no idea actually." Shego said her expression blank.

"Well try talking about who she wants to date and what she likes. You could also let her notice that you like her and take her on a date. You could even ask her to the prom!"

"H-how... did you know that...? I like her?"

"I'm a mother, I notice things." Came as reply.

"I'm ready to go!" Kim announced as she appeared in the living room. Shego slowly turned to look at Kim with big eyes. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at the red head. Who in turn felt a bit uncomfortable underneath Shego's shocked stare.

"What?" She asked. Ann poked Shego in the side and she snapped out of her stare.

"Nothing just surprised." Shego replied and she looked at Kim's mother.

"About what?"

"Uh about... how fast you got dressed." Shego lied and Ann smiled at her.

"Oh, well yeah I dressed myself as fast as I could!"

"Great, I didn't have to kick your butt." Shego said returning to her normal self again.

"I'm glad for that cause those legs look like they could kill somebody." Kim replied and Shego grinned at her.

"Alright it was nice talking to you Mrs. Dr. P." Shego got up from the couch.

"Nice to see you again Shego, have fun you two and think about what I said."

"I will Mrs. Dr. P. and thanks we'll try."

"Bye ladies!" Ann shouted and the front door slammed shut. _They make a cute couple. _She thought as she watched the two walk away.

They walked to the bus stop and waited in silence.

"So have something in mind?" Shego asked trying to break the silence.

"Well a colour as light blue fits me good. So that will probably be the colour and above the knees should be okay."

"Sounds good pumpkin." And it became quiet again; luckily the bus arrived so they could look forward to shopping. The ride to the mall was in silence as well but that was over when they entered the mall. They both smiled and started searching for a dress Kim would like to buy.

"This looks like a good place." They walked into a store and Kim immediately found a dress in her colour. Shego found a dress as well and she pushed Kim into a fitting cubicle.

"Try yours and then try this one." She said as she handed her another dress. Kim undressed herself and pulled her dress up.

"Can you zip me up?" Kim asked as she opened the curtain. Shego almost choked as she saw Kim standing in her dress.

"S-sure." She said and she reached out to zip Kim's dress up. She pulled the zipper up and stepped back to look at her. Kim turned around and showed the dress to her.

"It… looks great pumpkin, you're beautiful." Shego whispered. Kim looked at the ground and blushed a deep red.

"I don't know, I'll try that one." She turned around and Shego unzipped her dress again. Kim let the dress slide down again and Shego looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"You're undressing in front of me."

"So? We're girls." Kim replied with a light blush.

"You have a point." Kim smiled and stepped out of the dress. She handed Shego the dress and she folded it neatly. She watched how Kim changed into the other dress. Everything the red head did seemed to go in slow motion for Shego. She stared at Kim and waited to zip her up again.

"Could you..?" Kim asked and Shego zipped her up again.

"So how does this look?"

"You're beautiful."

"So is it better then the other one?" Shego looked at the dress, it was light blue, it had sparkles and it stopped a few inches above her knees. The front was low cut showing a perfect part of cleavage.

"You have to take this one." Kim smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I agree, it's great!"

_Who would've thought that finding a dress could be so __easy? First store we enter and she has one. It took me 3 days to find my dress._ Shego thought as Kim checked the dress over and over again.

"You can wear it in 2 days princess, now take it off. We have to look for your shoes." Shego announced and Kim agreed. She took the dress off and dressed herself again.

"Let's go and pay this dress." Kim said and they walked to the counter. Kim walked out of the store with a big smile on her face.

"God this dress is beautiful!"

"It fits you pumpkin."

"I didn't know that I would get a dress this fast! I thought it would take ages."

"I was thinking the same thing, but it didn't."

"Yeah that's like a miracle."

"It took me 3 days to find the perfect dress and you found it in less then an hour!"

"That reminds me I want to see your dress!"

"You'll see it Friday; I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"That's not fair! You already saw mine and now you won't show me yours!"

"I'll show you mine, Friday!" Kim pouted and Shego looked away.

"Don't do that to your face."

"Sorry."

"Just be patient pumpkin, you'll see it Friday. It's not that special believe me." Shego replied. Kim didn't seem to believe that it wasn't special. _I bet she looks great in her dress._ Kim thought as they walked into a shoe store.

"Okay, now the important question. White shoes or blue shoes?" Kim asked.

"I'll help you decide when you've picked out some shoes." They split up in the store and started searching for shoes.

"Kimmie, what's your size?"

"9!"

"Okay!" Kim had found a pair of white shoes and a pair of blue shoes which were slightly darker then her dress. Shego had also found a pair of white shoes and blue shoes in exactly the same colour of Kim's dress.

"Try them on!" Shego insisted. Kim had tried them all on and it came down to her white pair and Shego's blue pair. They couldn't decide which pair, so they asked for advice.

"Miss could you help us, which pair goes best with this dress?" The woman looked at the dress and at the shoes. She examined the fabric of the dress closely and stepped back.

"I think that the white shoes are more fitting because of the fabric." She said. Kim and Shego stepped back as well and looked at the dress and the shoes.

"Yeah she's right."

"Definitely."

"Then let's take the white shoes."

"Thank you very much." Kim said and they walked to the counter.

"These please!" She gave the shoes happily to the man. She paid the shoes and they left the store.

"Well that was a success! Good thing that she was so kind to help us."

"Yeah good thing, now let's go, I'm done with this mall."

"You're right... I've seen enough for today." They laughed at that and went back to the bus stop.

"So will you show me your dress?"

"No, you'll have to wait until Friday."

"Okay but then you'll have to tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you have a date?" Shego stared at her in shock. They stopped at the bus stop and Kim kept looking at her.

"So?"

"I don't do dates pumpkin."

"But what about…" "Not a date." "What about when you…" "Still not a date."

"But…"

"No pumpkin, I don't do dates."

"Okay, so you're going alone?"

"Yeah, why? Want to ask me?" This time it was Kim's turn to look shocked and she blushed.

"N-no… j-just curious. I don't have a date and I hope I can find one. If we're both alone then we can go together right?" Kim asked.

"What ever makes you happy princess." Shego replied and she got in the bus that had arrived. Kim followed her into the bus and sat down next to her.

"So we'll go together when I can't get a date?"

"Princess if you want to ask me to the prom, just do it." And Kim stayed quiet after that comment. Shego grinned and wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder.

"You know that I'm just joking, lighten up pumpkin!" She said and Kim smiled a small smile. Shego winked at her and she laughed.

"Well are you coming with me? Or are you going home?" Kim asked as the bus approached her stop.

"What do you want?"

"It would be fun if you'd come over."

"Then I'll come over!" Shego said and she got up. Kim followed her lead and they got out of the bus.

"Besides it's only half past 3."

"Well then we have plenty of time to do… something."

"To do something? That's very insightful…" Shego replied.

"Shut up! I couldn't think of something that fast! What would you say, right now?!"

"Plenty of time to fuck."

"SHEGO!"

"What?! You said right now! It was the first thing that popped into my mind!"

"Well then it would've been better to say something else."

"Well I couldn't because you said I had to say something fast."

"Okay you've got a point." Kim replied and they walked up to the front door of her house.

"I never asked, but what did my mother tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Right before we left to go shopping."

"Oh something about school."

"Leave it to my mother to give you advice about boring things like school."

"Yeah it... uh it was useless."

"I believe you, now come on let's go inside." She said and Shego followed her into the house.

"Hi girls, how was shopping?" Her mother asked when they walked into the living room.

"Fun and surprisingly fast." Shego replied.

"Yeah that wraps it up."

"Well glad that it was fun, so Kimmie did you find a nice dress?"

"Oh yeah mom! We found a beautiful light blue dress! Oh my god it's gorgeous!"

"Well that sounds very promising."

"It is, the dress fits her really well and she's just beautiful in it." Shego announced and Kim blushed at that. Kim's mother just smiled at Shego with a 'well done' smile. Kim didn't notice that and just continued about her dress. She pulled it out of the bag and showed it to her mother.

"Isn't it great?!" She asked as she twirled around with the dress in front of her.

"It's gorgeous Kimmie, now go upstairs and put it away."

"Why?"

"Your father doesn't like short dresses and you don't want to make it dirty or something." Kim agreed with her mother's reasons and walked to the stairs. She turned around and looked at Shego.

"You coming or not?"

"Uh yeah of course." Shego replied and she followed Kim to her room. Kim stopped in the middle of her room and slowly turned around. She looked at Shego with great shock, which made her in turn look concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I never told anyone this but…"

"What?"

"I can't dance." Shego looked at her in disbelieve.

"You can't dance?" She asked flatly. "You're a freaking cheerleader and you can't dance?"

"Well yeah, it's about the difficult moves you make when it comes to cheerleading. But dancing seems so simple that I just can't manage to do it without stepping on someone's foot."

"So you're saying that it's too easy and that's why you can't dance?" Kim nodded at that in response and Shego slapped herself against her forehead.

"You've got to be kidding right?"

"No, Shego I can't dance, really!" Kim said.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just…. Well… yeah I don't believe you."

"I can dance, but I can't do a slow dance!" Kim shouted.

"Okay okay, no need to shout, I believe you."

"No you don't, I'll show you!" She said and she walked over to the CD player. She turned it on and searched a song that was slow enough. She turned the volume up and the music started playing.

"Let me show you." She stepped closer to Shego and slipped her arms around Shego's neck. Shego's arms went down and settled on her waist.

"This isn't hard pumpkin." Shego said as they started swaying to the music.

"Yes it is." The moment that left her mouth she stepped on Shego's foot.

"Ouch!"

"See it's hard! I always do that! It starts good and slow and then when you have to move your feet I screw up!"

"Okay I believe you; I'll teach you how to dance. It's not so hard when you know it. Just look at my feet and follow." Kim looked down and Shego started the dance. She didn't get it flawless but she managed to step on Shego's foot less then 5 times.

"Now all you have to do is follow these steps. You can do that right?" Shego asked and Kim looked up at her. She stayed quiet for a few moments, she found herself lost in Shego's emerald eyes. She stared into the deep green pools in front of her and felt something inside her fall in its place.

"Kimmie?" She snapped out of her stare and blushed lightly.

"I can do that." Kim replied.

"Great! Now all you have to stop doing is stepping on my foot."

"So you'll give me another lesson?"

"Sure I'll stop by after school tomorrow, by Friday you'll dance perfect."

"Thank you, how did you learn to dance?" Kim asked. Shego avoided Kim's gaze and Kim could swear that she saw Shego blush.

"Well uhm... uh... I took uh lessons."

"You?!"

"Yeah, me."

"Whoa I never thought that you liked dancing."

"Well…. I do so..." Shego replied her eyes still fixed on everything except Kim. The song they had danced to had come to its end and now a faster song was playing. Even though the dance was over they stayed in their current position and didn't even think about parting.

"Kimmie does Shego want to…." Her mother said as she walked into the red head's room. Shego and Kim looked at each other and then at the person who came in the room. They quickly parted and Shego looked away, Kim blushed and looked at her mother.

"What is it mom?"

"Next time I'll knock, I just wanted to know if Shego wants to stay for dinner." Everybody's attention went to Shego and she looked up at the question.

"Uh… uhm... I uh no thanks, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Kimmie, Bye." Shego said and she quickly walked out of the room. Kim and her mother watched how Shego left.

"Bye." They said in the same confused tone.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I think that you and Shego are hitting it off!"

"Mom!! How can you say that?!"

"Kimmie I see how you look at her and you know that you like her."

"I… h-how… w-why... god I'm confused."

"I can see that; don't worry honey you'll figure it out."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, now come downstairs dinner is ready." Kim turned the CD player off and went downstairs. Kim sat down at the table and ate her food without a clear mind. After she had done that she could barely remember the fact that she had been downstairs for dinner. Her mind was so busy with the issue between her and Shego that she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

She went to bed with the problem and stood up with it the next morning. Her mother had told her that she would figure it out, but she didn't have a clue. She kept over thinking all the things that had happened between her and Shego. She searched in her mind for signs that could tell her if Shego liked her that way. She couldn't deny it; she was completely in love with Shego.

She wanted to tell her mother something different, but she already knew. Her mind kept going back to the problem she would - as her mother said - 'figure out'. Everything was a daze, standing up, washing up, eating, dressing and walking to school. Everything until she heard Shego's voice call her. She snapped out of her daze and looked up.

Shego was standing at her locker and waved her over. Kim smiled, her problem temporarily forgotten and walked over to Shego.

"Hi there." Shego said as Kim stopped in front of her.

"Good morning."

"So ready for school?" Shego asked.

"Never."

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

"How about you?"

"Princess you know how I think about school." Shego replied

"Right I forgot, well come on let's go, I don't want to be late." Kim said and Shego followed her to the class room. She sat down next to the red headed heroine and got her book. She yawned and Kim laughed.

"Why are you yawning, the teacher didn't even say anything yet."

"It's the 'yet' that does it." Shego replied and Kim agreed with that. The bell rang and the teacher walked into the class.

"Everybody quiet, get your book and read chapter 2, 3 and 4." He said and Shego looked at Kim with big eyes.

"2, 3 and 4?!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't believe it! He's in a good mood!" Shego whispered and she opened her book.

"That's like the first time this year!"

"Miss Possible and Miss Go! Will you be so kind to be quiet!"

"Yes, sorry." They answered at the same time. They giggled a bit and decided to focus on reading the chapters. It would've been easier if it wasn't a boring book, but they both managed to read all the 3 chapters.

_God this is taking forever. _Shego thought as she tried to concentrate on the last page of chapter 4. She looked to the side and saw that Kim was at the same page, facing the same problem.

"It's boring isn't it?" Shego asked in a whisper.

"Boring is an understatement."

"You're right its way beyond boring." They shared a soft laugh and turned to read their books again. It took a lot of their concentration to read the final page of the fourth chapter. By the time the four chapters had been read the bell rang. Shego got up quickly with a big smile and shoved her book back into her bag.

"Come on! Let's go! It's over!" She announced and Kim followed her with a similar smile on her face.

"I thought that it would never end!"

"I was thinking the same thing! Oh my god that was boring."

"Correction it was way beyond boring remember?"

"Yeah you're totally right." Kim replied. They went to their next class and it was luckily a lot less boring. It seemed that every lesson of the day got less boring, except the first lesson of the day. That was always the most boring lesson, but so on the day wasn't that bad.

Kim was happy that she didn't have to put up with Bonnie. She hadn't been at school and she didn't show up at cheerleading practise. Luckily for Kim, that meant that she had a fairly good day.

After school Shego came over to Kim's house and gave her another dancing lesson.

_**Kim's house after school.. **_

"You have to get a bit closer then that pumpkin." Shego said as she pulled Kim against her. Kim didn't say anything and just tried to hide her blush.

"Okay just keep your arms around my neck and follow my steps without looking at my feet."

"Okay." The music restarted and Shego took the lead. Kim managed to do the steps but not without standing on Shego's foot.

"You're doing well."

"No I'm not; I stepped on your foot like 3 times."

"Yeah but that's less then the last time and you know the steps without looking."

"Well if you put it that way…"

"I told you that you're doing well." Kim smiled at her and they continued their dance in silence. The song slowly came to its end and Kim hadn't stepped on Shego's foot anymore.

"See, I knew you could do it. Now all you have to do is remember the steps and manage to do them with your heels on." Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I have to dance with my heels on! I totally forgot! I can't do that!"

"Kimmie we've been over the fact that you can't dance and we discovered that you can. Don't worry you'll do fine and besides you still have to get a date."

"You're right, I'm worried for nothing."

"It'll be okay Kimmie."

"Thank you Shego." Kim replied and she pulled Shego into a hug.

"No problem princess." She said and she returned the hug.

"I've got to go princess." Kim pulled back a bit at that and looked at Shego.

"Why?"

"Cause my mom wanted me home on time."

"Okay." She said and she pulled back, letting Shego go.

"Sorry, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Shego smiled and leaned forward, giving Kim a kiss on her cheek. Kim watched her leave and her hand went up to her cheek. She smiled and didn't move an inch for several minutes. She just kept smiling and held her hand against her cheek.

"Kimmie?" Her mother called and she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kim said in a dreamy voice. Her mother opened the door and looked at her daughter.

"What happened?"

"Shego gave me a kiss on my cheek."

"Oh really? That's cute; did she tell you that she loves you?"

"No mom she didn't! It was just a small kiss!"

"So that's the first step. She'll tell you that she likes you, now come on dinner is ready."

"I hope she does." Kim replied and she followed her mother down the stairs.

"So did you figure it out yet?"

"No! It's so annoying!"

"You'll figure it out." Her mother said once again and they walked into the dining room. Now that her mother had reminded her on what she had to 'figure out', she found herself in the same daze again. She slowly ate her dinner, while her mind was trying to figure it out. She didn't respond to anything that was said to her, she even managed to ignore her little brothers.

Her mother knew exactly what she was thinking about, her brothers and her dad just looked confused. It was a good thing that her mother told them to stay out of it. Not that they were really interested in what was going when Ann told them it was about Kim's love life.

Her father started talking about black holes and not getting pregnant. Her brothers just teased her with the fact that she was in love. It just didn't really hit her cause she was somewhere else with her thoughts.

She excused herself from the table and went upstairs. She locked herself in her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She sighed and got a photo album out of a drawer. She flipped it open and smiled when she saw a picture of a little Shego and herself.

_God we were tiny, even Shego was tiny! She was still bigger then me, that's not fair. _Kim thought and she flipped to the next page. The pictures showed, her brothers as babies, her mother and father holding them, one where she was holding them and one of the whole family. _They were way cuter when they were smaller._ She thought.

She flipped to the next page and there she was again with Shego. They both had a big innocent smile on there face and Shego held two fingers up behind Kim's head like bunny ears. Another picture showed them while they were playing at the playground.

_She is so cute! She's still cute but now she's cute and hot. I think she doesn't want to know that she's cute._Another picture was taken at Kim's 7th birthday. Shego had cake all over her face and so did Kim, they had a great time. _I never knew that we had so many pictures! She really is the best friend I ever had, even though we're so different. _

Kim flipped through the whole album with pictures, laughing every now and then about some of the pictures. She smiled as she tucked the album back in the drawer. _We've been through so many things. Luckily it always ended good. _

She noticed that she had snapped out of her daze and she was glad about it. She happily made her way to the shower and turned it on. _Just two more nights and then it's time for the prom!_ She thought as she undressed herself. _I still have to get a date though. Oh my god that's so the drama, I don't even know who I can ask! Why should I ask someone else if I like Shego? __**Because you don't want everybody to know that you're a bisexual.**_A part of her mind told her.

She didn't know what part of her mind told her that, but she shrugged it off. _I shouldn't think like that._ She thought as she stepped underneath the shower. She washed her body and hair with strawberry scented products; she let out a sigh of relief. _God it feels good to be clean._ She thought as she washed the last remains of shampoo out of her hair.

She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her hair. She dried her body and changed into her sleeping clothes. She brushed her teeth slowly, her mind wandering to other things then brushing. She quickly refocused on brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth afterwards. She went back to her bedroom and she gave her mind full permission to wander of to other things. She didn't mind it; she was in bed so she would probably fall asleep. She closed her eyes as her mind wandered. _Shego._ Was the last thing she thought before sleep got the better of her.

_**Shego's house…. Shego's bedroom.**_

_She likes me, she totally likes me! That's so amazing! I always hoped that it would happen but I never thought it really would!_ She thought as she searched a pen and her notebook. She always liked to write down what she was thinking about Kim. It always fascinated her that she could write things about the red head she didn't even think. _As if the pen has its own mind and can read my deepest thoughts._ She thought.

She finally found what she was looking for and flipped her notebook open. She searched an empty page and started writing. She wasn't writing poems, just the thoughts that she didn't even know she had.

_**Her hair, a red beauty, the colour of fire.**_

_**Her eyes, green pools of emotion, ready to be read.**_

_**Her movements, so graceful, yet powerful.**_

_**Her touch, filled with warmth, causing thrills. **_

_**Her words, so soothing, still strong.**_

_**Her voice, angelic, clear as day.**_

_**These feelings, giving hope, creating warmth, filled with emotion, so overwhelming. **_

_**Her hair as fire, fire that resembles mine, yet without flames. **_

_**Without flames, still burning, shining. **_

_**Her eyes filled with emotion, telling so much, without a single word.**_

_**Without a single word, still heard, understood. **_

Shego stopped writing and looked at what she had written. _Damn I'm good._ She thought as she reread her written lines. _How can I possibly not know about these thoughts?! _She dropped her pen and rubbed her eyes. She felt sleepy, but she wanted to write before all the thoughts are gone.

_**Her graceful movements, every step, every turn so confident.**_

_**So confident, unnoticed, quiet. **_

_**Her warm touch, every stroke, leaving a trail of tenderness **_

_**Tender, touching nerves, leaving warmth. **_

She stopped writing again and reread her lines. _God this is so mushy, I need some sleep._ She closed her notebook and tucked it away with the pen. She let out a yawn and settled down in her bed. _I have to stop writing those things, what if somebody finds it!? I'll worry about that later, now all I want to do is get some sleep. _She thought as she closed her eyes.

She turned onto her side and sleep caught up with her. She stumbled into her own dream world, just like Kim had done.

Kim and Shego were both fast asleep, lost in their own dream worlds. Sleeping until dawn came, until their alarm clocks would ring.

_Several hours later…__. (Thursday morning)_

_**Kim's House….**_

_*Beep* * Beep* Beeeep* BEEEEEEP__*_ Kim groaned and turned her alarm clock off.

"I swear to god that thing beeps louder with the second." She murmured as she stretched her body. She rubbed her eyes and slowly lifted herself out of her bed.

"Come on Kimmie! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted.

"Coming!" She got up and went to the bathroom. She splashed some water into her face and dried herself. She then made her way downstairs and sat down at the breakfast table. She looked at the plate in front of her and it was filled with pancakes.

"Since when do we eat pancakes?"

"Since today, now eat and enjoy, here's your juice." Her mother replied and she gave her a glass filled with juice.

"Thanks mom, where are the tweebs?"

"They're already at school."

"Why?"

"They have some science fair at school today; you know how enthusiastic they are about science."

"That's true." Kim ate her breakfast and she did really enjoy. She couldn't remember the last time she had pancakes for breakfast, but this was great. She thanked her mother for breakfast and went upstairs to get dressed. She dressed herself, did her hair and got her books. She checked the time and she was proud, she never had been this fast.

_I don't know what it is, but I think this is going to be a good day._ She thought as she stuffed her books in her bag and went downstairs. She strolled into the living room with her bag and her day got even better. She saw Shego sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

"Good morning!" She cheered happily.

"Good morning to you too pumpkin. I didn't know you could be this fast." Shego looked at her watch in surprise.

"I was surprised as well."

"Yeah you should be, so ready to go?"

"Absolutely, bye mom!" She said and they left the house.

"What did you do this morning? Did you wake up with turbo or something?"

"Haha no, I'm just in a good mood, I think that helps."

"That or you woke up with turbo." Shego said flatly.

"Maybe even both!"

"No way then you would've been at school already."

"You're probably right."

"Damn right I am." They shared a laugh and continued their walk to school. Kim's day got even better when they discovered that the first two classes were cancelled. _Can this day get any better?_ She asked herself.

They were now on their way to the smoothie bar just across the school. Shego had suggested that bar cause going home would be useless and she was craving for a smoothie. Kim just went with it and joined Shego.

_**Smoothie bar**__**...**_

"How can I help you?" A man asked politely.

"Hi, yeah I'd like a smoothie with apple, kiwi and a little bit of lemon. Kimmie what do you want?"

"Just a strawberry smoothie."

"And one strawberry smoothie." The man took the order and Shego paid the smoothies.

"Thanks for that Shego."

"No problem pumpkin." She replied. The man brought them their smoothies and they walked out of the smoothie bar.

"This is a goooood smoothie." Shego announced as she took another sip of her very green smoothie.

"This one is good as well." They enjoyed their smoothies as they returned to school. They settled down on a bench near the entrance and waited for the first two classes to pass. It felt like a few minutes had only passed when the bell rang and announced that the third class was about to start. They finished their smoothies quickly and walked into the school, looking for the classroom.

As soon as they entered the classroom they wished they hadn't found it.

"You two! Sit! NOW!" They didn't say a thing and just sat down.

"What's wrong with her?" Shego asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, let's see what happens."

"I just heard that I'll be fired as soon as my contract ends, that means that I won't be working here anymore from tomorrow on. Forgive me if I'm in a bad mood, but news like that doesn't make you happy."

Kim looked at Shego in surprise, Shego returned the look and they turned to look at their teacher again.

"Seeing as this is my last day, we won't be doing any work, we'll take it slow, and I want this to last." The teacher announced. The class started cheering and everybody tucked their books back into their bags.

"Now do what you want to do, I'm going to get a smoothie." The teacher said and with that she left.

"Teacher gets a smoothie? How weird is that?"

"Just as weird as letting us do what we want." Kim replied.

"That's so true, it's kinda sad that she's fired, but I love this so teachers need to get fired more often."

"You do know that we'll get a replacement and he or she might be worse then her."

"I didn't think about that…"

"Well I did and I hope that we won't get a teacher who's worse." Kim announced and Shego agreed with that.

"Prom is tomorrow, are you excited?"

"Yes and no. No because I don't have a date and yes because I want to see how you look in your dress."

"That's right… you're going to see me in a dress tomorrow. Damn in all these years I think you've seen me in a dress twice maybe three times."

"Yeah how do you do that? You've seen me in skirts, dresses and everything for a billion times. I really can't remember the last time I saw you wearing a dress or skirt."

"That's good, don't remember it. You'll see me tomorrow at the dance. Then you can memorize that day forever, okay?"

"Hell yeah, so we're not going together?"

"Well we can go together if you want that, but my dress is still a surprise."

"Aah please I want to see you in your dress!"

"Okay, we'll go together but no pictures!"

"I promise." Kim said but she knew that her mother would take loads of pictures. She smiled at Shego with an 'I know something you don't know' smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what? I'm just happy."

"Riiiiiiight." The teacher stayed away the whole lesson and everybody just talked. Well not everybody, some people just left the classroom knowing that the teacher wouldn't return. Kim and Shego decided to stay until 10 minutes before the bell. They wanted to be sure that the teacher wouldn't come back. So they stayed and talked until they had 10 minutes left.

"Come on let's go." Kim followed Shego out of the classroom. They walked to their next class even though they had 10 minutes before it would start. They decided to walk really slow knowing that it would take more time to get there. Kim walked slowly because they had time left, Shego walked slowly because she didn't want to go to class.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow." Kim said as they arrived at the classroom.

"Like what?"

"Well it's been very quiet in the villain world. I think that I'll have to go on a mission tomorrow."

"But you can't, the prom is tomorrow."

"Well duty calls and besides I'm just thinking it. It doesn't mean it's really going to happen."

"Okay but thinking about it is jinxing you so stop it." Kim laughed at that.

"Sorry I'll stop thinking about it."

"I'm not going to that freaking prom by myself. I hate proms; I'm going because you want me to go."

"I'll be there, I promise."

"Yeah you better be." Shego replied and the bell rang. The classroom opened and the former students walked out of it.

"Here we go." Shego sighed and she walked into the empty classroom. She sat down in the back of the class and Kim took a seat next to her.

"Well aren't you two early."

"Yeah the teacher let us leave early." Shego replied flatly.

"Hmm well I hope you two are ready, because this lesson we're going to watch a movie about ancient Egypt." Shego kept herself from groaning and she slumped in her chair. _God can it be more boring?!_ She asked herself.

"Yes it can." Kim whispered. Shego looked at her in surprise.

"What? I know what you were thinking." Kim replied as she saw the look on Shego's face.

"Creepy."

"I know but it can be more boring."

"How's that?"

"He could make us read a book about ancient Egypt."

"Okay that's just way beyond boring, you're right." The classroom was filling with students and they all slumped in their chairs when they heard about the Egypt movie.

"They're all thinking what I was thinking." Shego whispered.

"I know." Kim replied and they became quiet when the movie started. The movie seemed to last forever. It started with sand, and it looked like it was going to end with sand. Shego had fallen asleep during the movie, forcing Kim to watch the movie. Normally they would talk during something like this, but that was hard considering that Shego was fast asleep.

Not that Kim could concentrate on the movie with Shego looking so cute asleep. She had watched Shego longer then the movie but she didn't mind. The sleeping form of her best friend was way more interesting then the movie.

"Shego?" Kim whispered no response. "Shego?!" She moved a bit in her sleep. "Shego!!!" Her eyes slowly opened and looked at Kim in a sleepy state.

"What?" She asked softly.

"The movie is almost over, wake up!" Shego sat up and looked at the screen. It indeed looked like the movie was finally coming to its end.

"That's great!" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't see a thing so that's fantastic."

"Yeah you didn't see a thing, I saw like a third of the movie. I can tell you that it's the most boring thing I've ever seen."

"What did you look at the other 2 third of the movie?"

"Uh stuff."

"Stuff? Well that's an intelligent answer." Shego replied dry. Kim didn't reply to that she just blushed and she was happy it was dark, making it hard to see her blush. The bell rang and everybody sighed from relief.

"Okay have a nice day everybody and remember tomorrow is prom night!" Everybody walked out of the class without replying to that, just happy that it was finally over.

"Finally lunch!" Shego announced as they made their way to Kim's locker.

"Wade?" The screen in her locker turned to life and the young genius appeared.

"What's up Kim"?

"Do you know if any of the villains is up to something?"

"I'll check it for you."

"Thanks Wade." The screen went black again and Kim stuffed her books into her locker.

"Let's get some horrible lunch." Shego smiled at her and they walked to the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at a table.

"Hello Kim." Kim felt her skin crawl at the sound of that voice.

"Bonnie."

"So who's your date? Or is it that you don't even have a date?" She sneered.

"I don't have a date yet, but it'll be the hottest date on this school." Kim replied.

"We'll see about that."

"Plastic wannabe, could you be so kind to leave, I'm trying to eat and seeing your face isn't making it easier." Shego replied in a cold tone.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." And with that she left. Kim looked at Shego with a thankful look.

"No problem princess." Shego said as she stuffed some cafeteria food into her mouth. She took a sip of her juice and slid the tray away.

"It's going to kill me if I eat everything."

"It probably will." Kim replied, doing the same as Shego had done. They enjoyed their break and waited for the next class to begin. It didn't really go any different then the first lessons they had. It was boring, they didn't do a thing and the teacher didn't want to teach. The whole day was filled with, talking, doing nothing, being bored and more talking.

To Shego it had been the best school day ever and Kim just thought it was useless. The final bell rang announcing that school was out for the day. Kim walked out of the school with Shego right behind her.

"We could've stayed home." Kim announced

"I know but then they would've called our parents."

"But we didn't do a thing at school today!"

"Yeah well that doesn't mean that we can stay away from school." Shego replied.

"You're right, come on I want to go home. You're coming with me because I need to go through those dancing steps again." Kim said

"Don't you have cheerleading practise?"

"No the gym is being decorated for the prom."

"Oooh that's right, well dancing lesson it is then!" Shego announced and they made their way to Kim's house. Kim's mother raised her eyebrows when she saw Shego coming in.

"Doesn't your mother want you home once in a while?" She asked.

"Well I don't think so, but she'll see me tonight."

"I would be worried to death if my child would be away from home so many times."

"Well my mother knows that if I'm not home that I'm probably at your house." Shego replied.

"Mom don't worry about it, if Shego's mom wants her home she'll call. Shego knows when she has to be home." Kim announced hoping to stop the conversation.

"If you say so." Her mother replied. Kim smiled and she took Shego upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and walked over to her CD player.

"Okay one last time." Shego said and she pulled Kim close.

"Yeah one last time." And Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. Kim followed Shego's step and she managed to avoid stepping on her foot.

"I haven't stepped on your foot yet."

"Yeah well keep it that way." Shego replied and Kim giggled at that. She did as Shego told her and danced through the whole song without stepping on her foot. The song came to its end and Shego smiled at the smaller red head.

"You did it; I knew you could do it."

"Yeah I really did it! I didn't step on your foot once!" Kim yelped in excitement. She pulled Shego even closer even though it seemed impossible and hugged her tightly.

"There there it's just dancing, no need to be thankful for life." Shego whispered as she returned the hug.

"I know but I just had the need to hug you."

"You have that need a lot the last few days, don't you?"

"Yeah now you mention it, I have." Kim replied and she pulled back. She looked at Shego with a confused look and let her arms fall to her sides. Shego dropped her arms as well and they just stood there, looking confused.

"Well maybe it's because I've been around you so much lately."

"That's a possibility or I just need a boyfriend really bad." Shego laughed at the last part and Kim eventually joined her.

"That's not it, hugging me because you need a boyfriend. That's just a weak excuse." Shego exclaimed

"Yeah sorry you're right I couldn't think of anything else." Kim said.

"Well let's just keep it with my reason." Shego offered.

"Let's do that." Shego looked at her watch and then back up at Kim.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks for the dancing lessons."

"No problem princess." Shego replied and she gave Kim another kiss on her cheek.

"Bye." With that she walked out of the room. Kim heard her footsteps fading and she once again held her hand against her cheek. _Why does she keep doing that?!_ She asked herself as she sat down on her bed. _Not that I mind but it's confusing me._ Kim checked the time and sighed.

_Dinner will probably ready any second now. 5__, 4,3,2,1. _

"Kimmie, dinner is ready!" Her mother shouted right on cue. Kim laughed at that. _God this is such a drag._

"Coming!" She shouted as she made her way to the stairs. She slowly made her way down the stairs and strolled into the dining room. Her mother gave her a plate filled with food and she sat down. She slowly ate her dinner, once again in absence even though she was in the room. Dinner was quiet, mainly because the tweebs weren't home.

Kim always enjoyed it when her little brothers were gone. The silence, the peace, you could hear yourself think! That's something you can't do when they're at home. She didn't even bother excusing herself from the table this time, she just walked away. She heard her father complain but he was shushed by her mother. _Thanks mom._ She thought as she walked up the stairs. The minute she reached her room her Kimmunicator started beeping. She got the gadget out of her pocket and held it up.

"What's up wade?" She asked as the young genius appeared.

"Well I checked if one of the villains is up to something, but it appears quiet. There's a small possibility that Drakken is going to do something, but it didn't look like a threat. You don't have to worry its really quiet."

"It's the quiet the makes me worry."

"I know Kim but I checked it twice! There isn't going to happen anything."

"Okay thanks, you rock Wade."

"No problem Kim, bye!" The screen went black and Kim tucked her Kimmunicator away. _I just hope he's right._ She thought. _I don't want anybody to ruin my prom! Even when I don't have a date. God Bonnie will laugh her butt off. I don't even know who the hottest person in school is! _

_**Yes you do. **__I do? __**Of course! It's Shego you dumbass! **__Yeah she's hot. Wait did my own mind just call me a dumbass!? __**Yes it did. **_Kim stopped her train of thoughts.

"Okay that was totally weird." She said to herself. She walked to her closet and got her dress. She held it up and admired its blue sparkling appearance. _This is the most beautiful dress I've ever had._ She let out a yell when she felt something on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see who or what it was.

"Don't worry it's just me, got a guilty conscious?" Her mother asked with a grin on her face.

"No you just scared the shhh- you scared me."

"Sorry Kimmie, so excited?"

"For what?" Kim asked in return.

"The prom of course!"

"Uh a little bit."

"Do you have a date?" Her mother asked.

"No I don't." She replied.

"Why not? Didn't you tell Shego that you like her?"

"No I never said I was going to tell her that." Kim exclaimed.

"Well you should, you two are a cute couple. She can be your date you know." Ann explained.

"I know but I'm afraid that she'll turn me down."

"Trust me bubble-butt, she won't."

'How do you know that?" Kim asked.

"I'm a mother; I sense and see things you don't." Her mother replied.

"Riiiiiight."

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Okay mom, I will thanks." She replied.

"No problem bubble-butt."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted but her mother was already gone. _I hate it when she calls me that. It's so embarrassing! It probably won't help telling her to stop calling me that. She'll call me bubble-butt for the rest of my life. _

Kim groaned at that thought and brought her attention back to her dress. _Tomorrow!!!!!! I bet that Shego will look gorgeous! Okay stop thinking about her and stop thinking about the prom. Just put your dress back in the closet and think about something else._ She made sure that her dress wouldn't wrinkle while putting it back and made sure that she stopped thinking about it.

_Okay Kim just go and take a shower, that'll help._She quickly made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. At that moment she didn't think about the prom. She smiled and undressed herself, stepped underneath the shower and grabbed the body scrub. She did what she always did only without thinking about Shego or the prom.

She washed herself, dried herself, dressed herself, brushed her teeth and went to bed. This time it only took a bit longer to fall asleep, just the thought that it was almost Friday thrilled Kim until the end. She had fought with monsters, giant cockroaches, robots, clones, you name it, but nothing thrilled her more then this Friday. It almost seemed ridiculous that this was the one thing that did it for her.

A crime fighting hero and all she could do was being nervous. She slapped herself against her head and closed her eyes. _I'm never nervous and now I'm a nervous wreck! What's wrong with me?!_ She sighed and turned to her side. _Come on just fall asleep, ignore the nerves. _After several attempts she finally managed to fall asleep. Trying to fall asleep had cost her so much energy that she actually stimulated her mind to calm down.

She was now fast asleep, her nerves finally calm just as her mind.

_**Shego's house… Shego's bedroom.**_

Shego was lying on her bed, her bedcover on the floor. Her ability made it almost impossible for her to be cold. Her hands were behind her head while she was looking at her ceiling. She wasn't nervous and she didn't have any trouble sleeping. She just didn't feel like sleeping yet. She had tried writing her thoughts but she noticed that she wasn't really up for that.

She decided to just lie on her bed and stare at her ceiling. _Should I tell her? No! __**Yes!**__ I don't know! __**Of course you should tell her!**__ Why?! What if she doesn't like me that way?! __**Well then you'll know for sure! All you're doing now is having doubts! That's not getting you anywhere**__! So should I tell her?! __**I don't know, maybe.**_

Shego groaned because of her own thoughts.

"How pathetic." She said to herself. _Okay I have to settle this!_ She sat up and grabbed a coin. _Head's is tell her, Tail is don't tell her. Two out of three._ She flipped the coin and caught it in mid air. She opened her hand, ignited a little flame with her other hand and looked at it. _Head._ She flipped the coin again and caught it. She opened her hand and groaned. _Tail. Even the freaking coin is having doubts!_

She flipped the coin one last time and caught it. She held her breath and slowly opened her hand.

"Oh my god." She whispered. _Head._ _I have to tell her what I feel! I'll do it tomorrow during the prom. Just cross my fingers and hope she'll feel the same! Damn hormones don't be so childish. It doesn't matter; I'm cool with it and stop saying oh my god._

"She's rubbing off." Shego told herself. She tossed the coin away, turned her green flame off, grabbed the bedcover and pulled it up to her chest. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. She turned onto her stomach, her arms slipping underneath her pillow and closed her eyes. _Good night princess._ She thought with a smile and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours. Hours that were slowly passing while they were both asleep. Hours passing meaning that Friday had come and Thursday had passed. __Dusk had passed and now dawn was slowly coming. Every minute that passed meant that they both would start a new day. _

_Alarm clocks were set and ready to wake. The sun slowly rising as the time passed. A new day and yet another day that would start at the sound of their alarm clocks._

_Friday morning… _

_**Shego's house… (**__**For a change)**_

*Bebeep* *Beebeep* *Beeebeeep* *Beeeeebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!* *SMASH* Shego was lying in her bed, her eyes wide open, her alarm clock smashed into pieces. She turned her plasma off and looked at the pathetic remains of her clock. The remaining plastic was smouldering a bit because of the plasma she had used.

_I hated that thing anyway._ She thought as she got out of her bed. She walked to her closet grabbed the first pair of black jeans and slipped it on. She decided to wear a green silk blouse with long sleeves and a low cleavage. _Perfect._ She thought as she looked in the mirror. _Just a pair of shoes and I'm done! _She decided to go with a pair of green boots with a small heel. She zipped them up and looked at herself in the mirror. _Great combo._ She thought and she gave a satisfied nod at her reflection.

She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. She poured some cereal into her bowl and grabbed the milk.

"Good morning firefly."

"Good morning mom and don't call me that way."

"What way firefly?"

"That way."

"I'll call you whatever I like to call you." Shego rolled her eyes and stuffed a spoon with cereal and milk into her mouth.

"So did you tell Kim what you feel?" Shego almost choked in her cereal from shock. She swallowed it with difficulty.

"What did you say?!"

"I asked if you told Kim what you're feeling for her."

"H-how do you know about that?!"

"I'm your mother, I notice things."

"Why does every mother answer the same way!? I haven't told her what I feel."

"Because we think the same way and you know you should really tell her."

"I know mom, I decided that last night." Shego replied and she continued eating her cereal. Her mother gave her a kiss goodbye and left the house.

"Bye mom!" She shouted and she heard the front door close. She rubbed the spot where her mother had kissed her. _I hate it when she does that._ She finished eating her cereal and went upstairs again. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She grabbed a bottle of anti frizz, poured a bit of it in her hand and rubbed it into her hair.

It smoothened her hair, made it shine even more if that was possible and it stopped it from frizzing. She shook her head and her hair fell into the perfect model. _Perfect._ She thought and she walked out of the bathroom. She went to her bedroom and gathered her books. She stuffed them into a black with green shoulder bag and threw it over her shoulder.

She walked down the stairs with her bag and dropped it at the front door. She went into the kitchen, got a piece of chewing gum and walked back to the front door. She grabbed her bag swung it over her shoulder and left the house. She started walking in the direction of Kim's house, knowing that Kim always wanted to walk together. Luckily Kim only lived a few houses away, meaning that Shego could get there quick. In fact the Possible residence was already in sight and Shego started walking a bit faster.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. Kim opened the door and looked at her with big eyes. Her eyes travelled up and down Shego's body, settling down on Shego's face.

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Come in." Kim said and she stepped aside making room for Shego. Shego stepped into the house and Kim closed the door behind her.

"Why... uh... yeah why are you looking so great?"

"I just wanted to wear this; I didn't know it made me look so great." Shego replied with a grin on her face

"Well it does, wait here I'll be right back." Kim said and she vanished up the stairs. Shego watched her leave and just waited at the front door. Several moments later Kim reappeared with her bag.

"Okay let's go." Shego opened the door and Kim followed her outside.

"Bye mom!" She shouted and she closed the front door. She walked up to Shego and they started making their way to school. The walk to school was quiet; luckily it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Every now and then they would just smile at each other, look away and walk on. They were almost at school when one of them finally spoke up.

"So did you sleep well?" Shego asked.

"Yeah, I had some trouble falling asleep but I slept well. How about you?"

"Had a great night, fell asleep as soon as I turned onto my stomach."

"Your stomach?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I like to sleep that way." Shego replied.

"I never sleep like that."

"You should try it." Shego said.

"I will."

"Good." Shego replied and it became quiet again. They walked into the school right before the first bell rang.

"Perfect timing." Shego announced.

"Yeah it is." They made their way to the class room in silence and stayed quiet during the whole lesson. The teacher complimented them for their good work, namely for not talking. Not that it was their tendency to stay quiet, but something strange was hanging in the air. Something that stopped them from talking made them think and maybe suffer in silence.

Who knows what will happen tonight, who knows how things will go. Nobody, everybody just wished that they knew. Wish that they could predict how everything could or would go. Thinking about how everybody would look and who they brought as date. It almost seems like the most important thing in high school. Maybe it would've been if you didn't get a certificate at the end of your high school career.

_**Lunchtime…..**_

Kim and Shego were sitting in the cafeteria with their oh so delicious food. They both ate one bite and shoved the tray away. Kim was looking around at all the people and sighed.

"Kimmie, if you want a date so bad, why don't you ask Ron Stoppable." Shego said in a whisper.

"Are you crazy?! Him?! No way in hell!" Kim exclaimed.

"Okaaay that's clear."

"I'm not going with him, I don't know him."

"Alright alright I get the picture; I got it at 'No way in hell' thank you." Shego replied

"Sorry, it was just…" Kim started.

"A stupid suggestion, I know. He's freaky with his naked mole rat." Shego said.

"Exactly! Not only that I just don't know him and he's not my type." Kim explained.

"Well what is your type?" Shego asked.

"Uh you don't want to know." Kim replied

"Then why did I ask?"

"Dunno."

"Because I want to know, so tell me." Shego announced.

"I like boys with long black hair and bright eyes." Kim replied trying not to give herself away.

"Okay well we don't have a lot of boys like that, so sorry."

"Yeah I know, it's a shame." Kim said in an attempt to sound disappointed.

"Well then it'll be just you and me! I think it'll be fun."

"I believe you."

"Great, I promise that you'll have a great night."

"Thanks Shego." Kim replied with a small smile. Shego returned a smile, showing that it was no problem. Shego got up and brought their totally not empty trays away. She wove to Kim signing her to come over. Kim got up and the moment she reached Shego the bell rang.

"How did you know that?" Kim asked as if Shego had performed something magical.

"I checked what time it was princess." She replied dry. Kim laughed at the way she said it and because she felt a bit dumb.

"Right, checking time, that helps."

"I know it does miracles!" Shego replied in fake enthusiasm. They went to their next class and were once again surprisingly quiet. Shego looked at Kim in confusion and she returned the confused look.

"There's something wrong." Shego whispered.

"I know but I don't know what."

"Same problem here, I have the feeling that something is going to happen. It's just hanging in the air."

"I have the exact same feeling! I just can't put my finger on it."

"Weird."

"Super weird."

"GIRLS! Please be quiet! It was going so well a few minutes ago!" They both looked at the teacher and slumped a bit in their chairs.

"Sorry." They replied simultaneously. They did stay quiet but it wasn't because of the warning. It was that weird feeling that was dawning on them that made them quiet. They looked as if they were ready to kick somebody's or something's ass. Kim was ticking with her pen; Shego was clenching and unclenching her fists.

They didn't hear a word of what their teacher was babbling about. They stayed focused on the door and noted every move that was made. It went on like that the rest of the school day. They were both happy when school was over for the day. Hoping that they could relax and that whatever was hanging in the air, would disappear.

They walked out of the school in a slow pace. For a few minutes it seemed like everything was normal again. But the weird feeling came back and Shego decided to walk Kim home.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I don't trust it. I don't want anything to happen to you." Shego said as she walked Kim back home.

"I know what you mean and it's very sweet that you're doing this."

"It's not a problem princess."

"Thanks anyways." She whispered. Shego smiled at her and they continued their way to Kim's house in silence. Shego checked the time. _Almost half past 4. _

"Prom starts in 3 and a half hour."

"That's really fast!"

"I know" Shego replied. She walked up to Kim's front door with Kim right behind her. She was almost acting like a bodyguard, only without the suit, shades, baldness, earpiece and big muscles. She stepped aside so that Kim could open her door.

"Well I'll see you tonight." Shego said softly.

"Yeah, see you then." Kim almost closed her door when her Kimmunicator beeped. Her eyes went up to meet Shego's gaze and they both knew what was wrong.

"What's up Wade?"

"Kim, Drakken has a machine that's terrorising a little village in Texas. You have to get their now because he's moving to a bigger city."

"Get me a ride Wade."

"Already on its way.

"Spanking, you rock Wade."

"Thanks Kim, good luck." He said and the screen went black. Kim looked up at Shego again.

"Time for some ass kicking." Shego said and she followed Kim into her house. They went up to her room and changed into their mission clothes. It was quite normal that Shego wore something similar to Kim's outfit. Little did the red head know that Shego had changed her mission outfit.

Kim walked out of her closet, wearing her black cargo jeans and purple top. She stopped and stared at Shego's appearance.

"W- when did you get that?" She asked pointing at the green and black jumpsuit Shego was wearing.

"After the last mission, I got stuck because of those baggy jeans. I need something that won't get stuck and provides me enough space to move." Kim's eyes travelled up and down Shego's body, the suit revealing almost everything. Her eyes stopped on Shego's hands.

"Are those gloves with claws on it?"

"Yeah and they're made to resist my plasma! Isn't it cool?!" She asked as she turned around to show the whole suit.

"It's great." Kim said with big eyes.

"Oh shit Kim, come on we have a mission. Let's go!" Shego announced all of a sudden. Kim snapped out of her stare and regained her serious posture.

"Right let's go!" She shouted and they jumped out of her window. They made their way to the aircraft that had landed in her street and got on board.

"Thanks for the lift!"

"No problem Kim, you helped me and now I'm helping you." The man replied and they took off. Kim caught herself staring at Shego's cat suited body several times. She slapped herself mentally and looked away. The flight was quick and soon they were gliding through the air with parachutes on their backs.

From the air they could see the machine Wade meant. It was a huge spiderlike thing that was crushing buildings and spitting fire like balls. They opened their parachutes and glided down to the ground. They got rid of their parachutes and made their way to the spiderlike machine.

Up close it was even bigger and on top of it was a laughing Drakken.

"You'll never get me Kim Possible!" He shouted.

"We always get you!" Shego shouted back.

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Kim shouted back.

"Prepare to DIE! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Before they knew it a huge spider like was coming down, ready to squish Kim.

"Look out Kim!" Shego yelled she ducked and pushed Kim aside. The leg was now coming down towards Shego; she quickly rolled to the right avoiding the leg by an inch.

"Thanks Shego!"

"No problem!"

"Hey blue guy! Go squish someone of your own size!" Kim yelled

"Oh but I think that you're the perfect size Bwahahaha!" Another leg was coming down to squish Kim and this time she made sure she jumped out of its way. Shego was trying to climb up the Spider but Drakken discovered her. A huge claw appeared and grabbed Shego.

"You're not so tough now are you?!" He shouted as the claw threw Shego away like a lifeless doll. She made a turn in mid air and landed on her feet.

"What was that Drakken?!" She shouted as the man looked at her in disbelieve. Shego ignited her plasma and started shooting it at the huge spider.

"Two can play that game!" He shouted and the spider started spitting balls of fire. Shego ducked out of the way just in time. The fire ball hit a building next to her and it came tumbling down. Kim was still busy avoiding the big legs that were trying to squish her. It wasn't an easy task considering that thing had 8 legs!

"Un-freaking believable, the night of the prom and he decides to terrorise Texas with a spider." Kim mumbled as she ducked away.

"Shego let's wrap this up!"

"My pleasure!" The green skinned girl replied. She ignited her plasma again and started shooting at the spider. She managed to damage one of the legs making it a bit unstable. _This thing has to fall over. _She thought as she focused on another leg. Kim was busy avoiding the legs so she didn't notice the claw that was coming right towards her.

She yet out a yell as it grabbed her upper body and tilted her into the air.

"See if you can stop me now Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. Kim struggled to free herself but it wasn't any use. The large metal claw was too strong and didn't move an inch with her attempts of freeing herself.

"You think you're all that! But you're not!" He yelled as the claw started to squish Kim.

"Shego!" She managed to yell. Shego looked up in shock and saw Kim was caught by the claw.

"Kimmie!!" She shouted. She ran to the spider and started punching it with her plasma covered hands. She hoped that she would damage the legs enough to tip the spider over. So far she didn't have any luck and it got even less when another claw appeared. She managed to dodge it the first time but got caught by it when she made a flip backwards.

Drakken brought the claw up to the level of the other claw.

"See if you can stop me!" He shouted as Shego's claw started to squish her as well.

"Aaaaah Kimmie!" Shego yelled. Kim was struggling to keep her eyes open; the strength of the claw was squishing the air out of her. She smiled a dumb smile at Shego.

"I was so excited to go to the prom."

"I know Kimmie, just hold on!"

"I wanted to go so badly."

"You will go!" Shego shouted.

"I don't even have a date." Kim replied.

"You have me!"

"It's sweet that you want to go with me, you're my best friend."

"I don't want to go with you because I'm your best friend!" Shego shouted.

"Then why?" Kim asked with the last remaining air in her lungs.

"B-because I love you!"

"Oh please would you two stop it?! I'm trying to kill you here!" Drakken yelled.

"SHUT UP! Kimmie I love you! I want to go to the prom with you because I love you! I want to go as your date!" Shego shouted. Kim vaguely heard Shego's announcement and she managed to smile at her.

"Kim! Kim?!" Kim was unconscious, the lack of air making it impossible to stay awake.

"Finally I've defeated the great Kim Possible! BWHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"You forgot one little thing Drakken!"

"And what is that?" He asked.

"ME!" She shouted. With that her whole body started glowing a bright green. Her plasma reaching a temperature and size that it blinded Drakken and started to melt the claw that had caught her.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE KIM AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and the green flames that surrounded her went up to another level. Getting brighter, the metal claw melting, her anger pouring out of every pore in her body

Drakken stared at her in shock. Her plasma melted the claw and she dropped to the ground. She was on one knee, her head down, her hair hiding her face. She slowly looked up, her hair falling away from her face, revealing a really pissed Shego.

She got up and blasted a ball of plasma towards the claw that was holding Kim. The metal melted in an instant and Kim came falling down. Shego caught her and made sure she was in a safe place.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I'll get him." Shego whispered as she gently laid Kim down. She turned her attention back to the spider and its master.

"You are doomed!" She shouted and she ran towards the spider, her plasma igniting again as it had before. She punched all the legs, melting through the metal and making the spider unstable. She approached the last leg, knowing that the spider would collapse if she melted through it.

Drakken tried to squish her with the remaining leg, but she easily avoided it. She gave the leg a punch with all of her force and it gave way. She quickly got out of the way of the tumbling spider.

"Aaaaaah!" Drakken screamed as his spider came crashing down. He jumped out of the spider and fell on the ground. He turned around and saw that Shego was walking towards him. He quickly tried to scramble up and started running away. Shego growled and shot a ball of plasma towards the running man.

She hit his leg and he yelled in pain as he fell again. Shego slowly walked up to him and stopped in front of him.

"Don't you ever try to take my Kimmie away from me. I can do things to you that are way worse then she can do. You're lucky that I'm not a killer or else you would be dead right now." Shego said in a low and warning tone. Drakken gulped and looked at her with big eyes filled with fear.

As if on cue a van appeared and a squad team got out of it. They took Drakken away and stuffed him in the van.

"Thanks." She said against the squad leader.

"No problem Miss Go." He replied and the van drove away with Drakken. Shego turned around and looked at Kim. She made her way to the red head and kneeled beside her.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked the now half conscious red head.

"Have been better, but I'll be okay." She whispered in return.

"That sounds good. Come on let's get you home." Shego said and she gathered Kim in her arms.

"I still want to go to the prom." The red head managed to bring out. Shego snorted at that and looked at her with a look of disbelieve.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'd love to." Kim said and she closed her eyes again.

"I'll take you to the prom, just rest." Shego said to the sleeping girl.

_**Hospital….**_

"Shego, Kim will be okay, everything is fine. She doesn't have any fractures or anything serious. She just had a lack of oxygen but she'll be okay." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Okay that's great; can I go in and see her?" Shego asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks and doc?"

"Yes?"

"She still wants to go to the prom tonight; do you think she can do that?"

"That won't be a problem Shego." Ann reassured her. Shego smiled at the older red head and watched her leave. She opened the door of Kim's room and was greeted by a small smile.

"Hi there." Shego said softly.

"Hi." Kim replied.

"How are you?"

"Doing better."

"That's good to hear." Shego replied.

"Yeah it is."

"Hey guess what."

"What?"

"Your mom told me that you can go to the prom." Kim smiled at hearing that.

"Really?"

"Yeah I asked her and she said that it won't be a problem." Shego replied.

"When does it start?" Shego looked at her watch.

"In about an hour."

"Okay, I want to be there at 8.30."

"We can do that." Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"Could you call my mom for me?"

"Sure." Shego walked out of the room and walked up to Ann Possible.

"Kimmie wants to speak to you."

"Okay." She replied and they walked back to Kim's room.

"What is it honey?"

"Well I'm feeling a lot better and I want to go to the prom. I just have to know if I can leave now."

"Yes you can honey, my shift just ended so I'll drive you."

"Thanks mom."

"And Shego I'll drop you off at your house. I'm guessing that you want to get dressed for the prom as well."

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"No problem, now come on let's get you out of that bed." Kim got up with a little help of her mother and made her way to her clothes.

"If you all don't mind I'd like to change." She said.

"Oh right sure, we'll leave." Ann said and she and Shego left the room. They waited outside until Kim came out of her room.

"Okay let's go!"

_**Shego's house…**_

Shego got out of the car and walked to her front door.

"I'll see you in an hour!" Kim shouted from out the car.

"See you then!" And they drove off.

_**Kim's house…**_

"So is she your date or not?"

"I-I don't know... she told me she loves me. I just don't know if she's my date now."

"Well we'll see, if she gives you a flower then it's a date." Ann Possible said to her daughter. They got out of the car and went into the house.

"Okay mom, I'm going to get dressed. I'll be down at a quarter past eight."

"Okay Kimmie, I'll get my camera." Her mother replied and Kim smiled. _I knew that she would get her camera. She always does that with things like this. _Kim went up the stairs and went into the bathroom. _First a shower. Then dress myself while my hair is drying. Then I'll do my make up and last but not least my hair._

She turned the shower on, stepped underneath it and quickly started washing herself. She washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner and after that her body. She turned the shower off, wrapped her hair in a towel and dried her body. She made sure that her underwear matched her dress and pulled them on. She got out of the bathroom and quickly made her way to her room. She walked to her closet and got her dress. She zipped the back open and stepped into it. She pulled it up and discovered that she still couldn't zip her dress up.

"Mom!?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can you come up and zip my dress up?" She heard her mother come up the stairs. She walked into Kim's room.

"Okay turn around." She said. Kim turned around, the zipper now facing her mother. Her mother zipped it up.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem Kimmie." And her mother left her room. Kim checked the time. _Quarter to eight. _She quickly went back into the bathroom and got her make up. She applied some silver eyeshade on her eyelids, curled her eyelashes with mascara and used a light pink lip-gloss. She didn't need foundation because her skin was spotless, she did need some rouge.

She applied a bit of rouge on both of her cheeks. Making it look like she had a healthy colour. _What did I forget?_ She asked herself as she checked her make up. _Ah my necklace and bracelet!_ She walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She got a really thin silver necklace and hooked it around her neck.

She got her bracelet, which was set with diamonds and hooked it around her wrist. _Perfect._ She freed her hair from the towel that was wrapped around it and let it fall down. _Almost dry but not dry enough. _She got her hairdryer and made sure that her hair was totally dry.

_Shego doesn't need a hairdryer, she probable just grabs her hair and dries it with her plasma._ Kim thought as her hair was finally dry. _I bet it beats my hairdryer. _She shrugged the thought off and started doing her hair. She was wondering if she should, keep it down, pull it up or use a ribbon.

She finally decided to pull it up with a beautiful blue pin that matched her dress. After struggling with her hair for what seemed ages, it finally stayed in place. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod to herself. She quickly checked the time and saw that Shego would be here in 5 minutes. _Just in time._ She thought as she grabbed her shoes.

She slipped them on and almost lost her balance when she got up. _Okay easy you've done this before._ She told herself as she walked over to the mirror. _Perfect!_ She heard the doorbell ring and knew that Shego was here. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out.

_No need to be nervous, it'll be okay. No problem, this is so not the drama. Oh who am I kidding yes it is!_ She thought as she made her way to the stairs. She felt her heart beat faster as she slowly descended the stairs. Her mother, her father and Shego were standing there and were all looking at her.

Her mother and father had a proud smile on their faces; Shego was staring at her with big eyes. Kim's mouth dropped open when she saw Shego in her dress. The dress stopped at her calf and went up into a split that stopped above her knee. It was an emerald colour, as bright as Shego's eyes. Her lips were painted a shining black, her hair pulled back by an emerald pin.

She reached the last step of the stairs, her eyes still fixed on Shego.

"Kimmie you're beautiful!" Her mother said and she took a picture of her staring daughter.

"Come on smile!" Kim snapped out of her stare and smiled at the camera.

"That's my girl!" Shego had her eyes on Kim all the time until Ann told her to stand next to Kim.

"Come on I want you and Kimmie smiling." Shego smiled and Kim did as well. After about a dozen pictures her mother decided it was enough.

"Finally." Kim announced.

"Now Kimmie-cub, no boys and don't stay away too long." Her father said with a stern look on his face.

"Don't worry dad, no boys." Kim replied sweetly. She turned to look at Shego, who in her turn looked back.

"I uh... I got you a flower." She said and she held a light blue rose up. "It matches your dress." Shego whispered. Kim looked at the flower and accepted it with a quivering hand.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"So are you." Kim blushed at the compliment and her mother let out a soft, aaahw.

"Okay girls, go on or else you'll be late." Her father announced, breaking the tender moment.

"I'll bring her home safe Mr. and Mrs. Possible." Shego said as she opened the front door for Kim.

"I have no doubt about that." Mrs. Possible replied.

"Have a good evening you two." Mr. Possible said and the front door closed.

They were making their way to the prom, slowly strolling underneath the starlight.

"So did you really mean what you said?" Kim asked, breaking the silence.

"When we were fighting Drakken?"

"Yes."

"I meant every word." Shego replied softly. Kim stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. The school came in sight and they walked to the gym. Shego stopped Kim before they went inside.

"I need to know, do you love me?" She asked as she grabbed Kim's hands. Kim looked at her in silence. A few moments passed and Shego was giving up hope.

"If you don't just tell me, it's okay." She whispered and she closed her eyes. Kim freed one of her hands and brought it up to Shego's cheek. Shego opened her eyes in surprise at this action.

"I love you too Shego." Kim whispered.

"Y-you do?"

"You've been the one for me for ages." Shego smiled and pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"Is it okay if everybody knows it?"

"Fine with me." Kim whispered as they broke the hug. Shego laced her fingers with Kim's fingers and they walked into the gym, hand in hand. Everybody's attention went to the two who just came in.

"Eeew Kim and Shego are lezzies!" Bonnie shouted. She, Kim and Shego expected everybody to start laughing but it never happened. Everybody looked at them and started cheering. Kim and Shego raised their eyebrows at that.

"Why are they cheering?"

"I have no freaking idea." Shego replied and they walked to the dance floor.

"It's about time you two!" A guy shouted.

"You two are so cute together!" A girl shouted. Bonnie looked like she could explode with anger any minute. Everybody was giving them compliments about how great they were together and how nice they were looking.

"Great catch!" Someone shouted. Shego and Kim looked at each other and blushed furiously.

"They knew before we did." Shego whispered.

"That's so not the drama." Kim replied and they laughed.

"Now let's see if you remember your steps." Shego said and right on cue a slow song started playing. Kim's arms went around Shego's neck and Shego let her arms slide down to Kim's hips. They slowly started swaying to the music and Kim was dancing great.

"You dance great you know that?" Shego asked softly.

"Thanks to you." Kim replied in a whisper. A spotlight ended shining its light on them; it was almost as if somebody had set it up. They both looked up at the bright light that was shining on them and back at each other. They smiled and Shego pulled Kim a bit closer.

"Love you."

"Love you too." With that Shego leaned forward and captured Kim's lips for the first time. They danced to the music, sharing their first kiss and some people even clapped. It couldn't get any better for them as they finally shared their love.

_The End_

* * *

_Well as you could read the prom went a bit like the prom in the serie.. well I was aiming for that.. Only it's Kigo!B-)_

_Hope you enjoyed it! Even the boring parts! sorry if some parts got a bit cliche.. I just like it sometimes!_

_Up to the next story! Yeah!_


End file.
